Mammal Story 2
Mammal Story 2 is Another Cartoon Movie Spoof and Parody of "Toy Story 2 (1999)" and the Second Sequel to "Mammal Story" is Created by CoolZDane. It appeared on YouTube on November 16, 2010. Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Woody *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Buzz Lightyear *Melman (Madagascar) as Mr. Potato Head *Cooler (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)) as Slinky Dog *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Rex *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Hamm *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Bo Peep *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Sarge *The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Soldiers *Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Son *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Andy Davis *Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Mrs. Davis *Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) as Molly Davis *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Buster *Gloria (Madagascar) as Mrs. Potato Head *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Evil Emperor Zurg *Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) as Rocky Gibraltar *Scar (The Lion King) as Mr. Shark *Zira and the Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Trash Can Toys *Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Wheezy *Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) as Al McWhiggin *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) as Al McWhiggin's Boss *Fievel (An American Tail) as Etch *Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Spell *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Bullseye *Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Jessie *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Stinky Pete the Prospector *Peddler (Aladdin) as Geri the Cleaner *Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Utility Belt Buzz *Various Lionesses (from The Lion King; Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Barbie Dolls *Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Tour Guide Barbie *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Emily *Timon, Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2) as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio *Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Amy *Bruma and Kariel (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Amy's Barbie Dolls Scene Index: #Mammal Story 2 Part 1-Opening Credits/Bagheera's Mission #Mammal Story 2 Part 2-Danny's Lost Hat/It's Toby #Mammal Story 2 Part 3-Danny's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped #Mammal Story 2 Part 4-Danny Meets Roquefort/Catnapped! #Mammal Story 2 Part 5-Meet Dr. Facilier/"Friends on the Other Side" #Mammal Story 2 Part 6-The Roundup Gang #Mammal Story 2 Part 7-"Danny's Roundup" #Mammal Story 2 Part 8-Danny Nearly Loses His Ripped Shirtsleeve #Mammal Story 2 Part 9-Crossing the Road #Mammal Story 2 Part 10-Arrival of the Peddler/At Lawrence's Mammal Barn #Mammal Story 2 Part 11-Panther Switch/The Lioness Aisle #Mammal Story 2 Part 12-Dr. Facilier and his Friends' Conversation #Mammal Story 2 Part 13-Panthy's Story ("When She Loved Me") #Mammal Story 2 Part 14-Into the Vents #Mammal Story 2 Part 15-To the Rescue!/Danny Stays #Mammal Story 2 Part 16-Battle with Tai Lung #Mammal Story 2 Part 17-The End of Dr. Facilier #Mammal Story 2 Part 18-Danny vs. Louie/Saving Panthy #Mammal Story 2 Part 19-Welcome Home #Mammal Story 2 Part 20-End Credits Outtakes: *Mammal Story 2 Outtakes Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble *The Great Mouse Detective *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *The Aristocats *The Princess and the Frog *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Bambi 2 *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *Aladdin 1 *Fanboy and Chum Chum Transcripts: *Bagheera: Bagheera Missions All Signs Point To This Planet As This Locations Of Tai Lung's Fortress But There Is Seems To Be No Sign Of Intellingent Life. Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Animal Fiction movies